thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsunade
Also see the original: Tsunade Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Appearance Tsunade has a very young appearance for her age, appearing twenty years younger than she actually is. She has long, blond hair which she keeps in pigtails down her back. She wears a green jacket over a gray, kimono style shirt and a blue sash around her waist. With this, she wears dark-blue pants and black high heels. Personality Tsunade has shown a liking of alcohol, having been pleased when Asuma Sarutobi brought American beer to a meeting. She is also open to hearing multiple sides of an argument, as she allowed multiple people to weigh in their input to the issue of bringing an unnamed person back to the Hidden Leaf Village, a decision she was at first strongly against. Upon hearing all sides to the argument, she eventually became convinced to bring the person back to the Village. However, Tsunade can also become belligerent when challenged, as she did when Matt insisted that no one would keep him from returning home. In this instance, while she wasn't angry, she was intent on getting her point across to him. After he finally agreed, she immediately reconciled with him. Story Season One Tsunade holds a meeting alongside Jiraiya, with Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, and Kurenai Yuhi in attendance as well. Tsunade is pleased when Asuma arrives to the meeting with beer. She asks why Jiraiya requested the meeting be held, and when he tells her that it is time to bring 'him' back to the Village, Tsunade immediately protests. She states that doing so would cause the Shinobi World to be brought to war. Jiraiya tells her that he knows this, and when Kakashi clarifies who they are talking about, both of them nonverbally confirm his suspicions. Jiraiya informs them that Saisho Teki is after the person, and after listening to testimonies from Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Guy, she asks Jiraiya what he thinks they should do. Jiraiya requests a team of ANBU led by a Jonin to go out and acquire the target before Saisho can get there first. Tsunade tasks Kakashi to be the Jonin who goes, stating that he is the only one who can do it properly without exposing the Shinobi World. Kakashi immediately accepts, and Tsunade orders him to meet the ANBU Team that will be accompanying him before he leaves. After Kakashi brings Matt back to the Leaf and to her office where she is with Shizune, she introduces herself to him and welcomes him to the Hidden Leaf. She agrees to answer Matt's questions, telling him that she believes Saisho came to recruit him. She tells Matt that he is a Shinobi and tells him about the Shinobi World. She tells him that he was separated from the Leaf at some point, but when he states this is incorrect, she hypothesizes that he is descended from someone who immigrated to the United States from the Shinobi World. When Matt asks if he will now return home, she and Kakashi explain to him that this cannot happen, as it would expose him to Saisho. Matt resists this, becoming angry to the point where Tsunade becomes belligerent. Kakashi and Shizune try to intervene, but Tsunade stops them both. Shizune finally steps in and tells Matt not to give his mother added worry by putting himself in extra danger by returning home, finally convincing him to remain in the Hidden Leaf. Tsunade and Matt reconcile, and afterwards Kakashi takes him to his residence in the Leaf. Later on, Tsunade meets Kakashi in the hospital. She asks about Kakashi's injury, however neither he or a medic in the hospital can identify how Saisho inflicted the injury. Kakashi asks about Matt, however Tsunade states she has not talked to him, as she has been preoccupied following the battle with Saisho. She tells Kakashi that all members of ANBU Team Ichi were killed. She states that they have no leads on Saisho and therefore they need to focus on Matt. She assigns Kakashi as Matt's teacher, ordering him to begin as soon as he is discharged. Later on, she is in the Crisis Room with Jiraiya, Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai. They discuss the mission in the states, and Tsunade tells them that Matt will eventually join Kakashi's team. Kurenai questions this, asking if putting Matt on a team could put him in unnecessary danger. Tsunade concedes that it could, but also states that Matt should not be locked away and should be allowed to become a Shinobi, as he was always meant to. Later, after Matt completes his training, Kakashi brings him to Tsunade's office to introduce him to Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. As a newly designated Genin, Matt officially joins them as a member of Team Kakashi. Tsunade assigns them their first mission of travelling to their allied Villages and retrieving the participant count for the upcoming Chunin Selection Exams. Later during the mission, Tsunade is in her office with Shizune. Shizune asks if Tsunade thinks sending Matt into the open is a good idea, and Tsunade states that she doesn't. When asked why she did it, Tsunade reiterated her previous sentiments that Matt does not deserve to be locked up, and that if he sees the Shinobi World, he might be willing to stay. Category:Character